


Taken From Flesh

by locusdesperatus



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Body Horror, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Come as Lube, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Double Penetration, Edgeplay, Fisting, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Knifeplay, M/M, Manhandling, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Needles, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Object Insertion, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Painplay, Piercings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slut Shaming, Sounding, Spanking, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Unsafe Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Writing on the Body, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: Trouble brews.Some miscellaneous ideas I've gotten from discord conversations.These will be much more extreme than my usual writing, so please check the tags before reading.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Albert Wesker, Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser, Leon S. Kennedy/Licker (Resident Evil), Leon S. Kennedy/Other(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Ramon Salazar
Comments: 69
Kudos: 311





	1. Ivies

_Fuck!_ As if this place didn't have enough wrong with it…

Leon frowned at the plant growth hanging limply from the doorframe. It didn't appear dangerous, but his brain was so frazzled from prior events that he wasn't sure he should trust it.  
"Ugh. Invest in some round up." He griped, stepping over a particularly large root. Turning around to look above the doorway, he stumbled, his pant leg catching on the arm of an overgrown bush. "What the fuck?" Leon shook his leg free, taking a step back. His shoulder hit something solid, and he froze for a split second. "Oh, no you d-"

His gun was ripped away, and hands grabbed onto his shoulders, squeezing tightly.

"Hhgh! Hey!" Leon kicked behind him, making contact with someone or something, but it didn't seem to leave a lasting impression. His legs were swept out from beneath him, and he let out a shout when he hit the ground, cracking his head on the tile floor.  
"Oh…" He groaned, blinking rapidly. It hurt to open his eyes, hurt to focus. Something was wrong, there were alarm bells going off in his brain, but where? What was happening? Why did his nerves feel like they were skating on dry ice? Why was he suddenly so cold?

He screamed when something pressed into his ass, bringing him out of the daze he'd been left in. 

"Ohgodohgod. Take it out!" He demanded, clawing at the floor. His nails scraped and chipped, bouncing off the grout. "No!" Whatever it was kept pressing inside him, going further and further into his body. It expanded as it went, stretching him more and more. It wasn't slow, but the _thing_ was oozing and wet, the only upside he could find. His clothes had been tugged and pulled toward the tips of his fingers and toes, uncovering figurative miles of pale skin. More touches crept up his thighs, wrapping around and squeezing.  
"Oh…" Leon let out a helpless whimper when he realized what they were. The vines. He felt one take interest in his balls, poking curiously. "Don't." He pleaded half-heartedly. It ignored him, wrapping around his cock as well and squeezing tight. 

"Shit." Leon cussed, arching his back. _When had this started to feel good?_ The hands returned, pulling him up onto his knees, arms held tight behind his back, forcing his chest out. He could look down and see his cock, almost completely covered in vines. They wriggled up and down the length of it, teasing the slit. As he watched, he realized they were spreading fluid, translucent, white goo that sunk into his skin. A powerful rush of arousal spiked up his stomach, nearly splitting him in two and meeting the vine lodged in his intestines.  
At least, he swore it was that deep by now.

Head thrown back, Leon groaned out loud and canted his hips forward. He hadn't considered how amazing being thoroughly bound would feel. More vines crept up his chest, rubbing and pinching his pecs. Another of the creature's extremities crept around his body, a quarter inch thick piece that tickled his skin. He was immobilized.

"Uhhgh." He moaned. The vine in his ass pushed deeper inside him, the tip small enough to glide through his body, searching ever upwards. There was a nodule of some sort, something weird and much too improbable to be an accident, that rubbed insistently at his prostate, adding to his lust.  
"Fuck-" Leon bit down on his lip, fighting back against whatever fog was attempting to stupify him.  
_You don't want this!_ He reminded himself.

All progress was lost when a tiny vine took the plunge, wiggling down his urethra. 

"Ah! Ah- uhh." Leon squirmed as best he could, tilting his head back again to hold in tears. He swore he was going to be ripped apart by the end, too many strands of plant bio-matter lodged beneath his skin.  
Upset at being ignored, the vine twisted around inside his cock, making him yell in surprise. He should have been ashamed at how angrily, achingly hard he was, but…  
But what was the point, really?  
This thing was going to have its way with him and then either continue until it fucked him to death, or surprise him with an unparalleled display of compassion and let him go. Either way, he was definitely not getting out of this by his own volition. Best to just give in, he told himself, give in and relax. Take what the creature gives and ask for more. 

"More…" 

What?  
Had he said that?  
...Fuck.

"Guh!" Leon arched his back, pulling painfully on his shoulders as the vine inside him surged forward, spurred on by his stupid, stupid mouth. Tears rolled down his cheeks as his stomach cramped unnaturally. It was so deep inside him now. As if it wanted to soothe his discomfort, the vines on his chest pinched his nipples, coiling tiny stems tight around them.  
"Ooh- ah!" He grit his teeth against the sharp pinch and resulting pleasure. The fluid, the white stuff, it had to be an aph- aphro…  
Fuck. Was he already this brain dead?

His horrified internal monologue was cut off when he gagged, retching painfully. His mind raced, thinking about what he had to eat today, if he'd felt nauseous-  
_Idiot!_ He wanted to scream at himself, but he was too busy panting, eyes wide as he realized what was happening. The vine was making itself at home in his stomach, pushing against the walls, probably spreading its fluid all over his gastric lining. His suspicions were confirmed, although he was too far gone to appreciate that small victory, when his whole body shook with pleasure. 

"Uhh… Nnngh!" Leon's toes curled uselessly as he worked himself up, unable to cum with how the vines had encased his cock. "Please- nuh!" His mouth fell open when sentient flora tugged on his nipples, teasing as it continued to deny him any form of release.  
It was getting harder and harder to hold onto the terror floating somewhere at the back of his mind. Whatever the vines were coating him in was potent, eating up his free will and demanding more. It left him scorched and pliant, sweat gathering all over him as he rocked back and forth between the sweet pleasure of his prostate and the squeezing pinch in and around his cock. 

"Fuck, let me cum- nuh! Noo- let me cum!" He begged, shedding fresh tears when it ignored him, tugging gently on his balls.  
"Fuck!" Leon sobbed, labored breathing picking up when the vine in his stomach started to move again. It was going to fill him up completely. His eyes rolled back into his head when it caressed the walls of his esophagus. 

"Guh..?" Leon coughed, gagged, then coughed again. He was awake. Why had he passed out?  
His answer came when his lungs constricted in a panic. The main vine had made its way up into his throat, and though it wasn't thick enough to block off his airway, it was enough to trigger his gag reflex.  
He should really be more concerned.  
Instead, he opened his mouth obediently, laving his tongue over earthy, slimy plant matter as it crept back into the light of the room. To celebrate their victory, the creature increased its movements, tugging and pulling on his nipples even though they were sore and puffy already. The slithering inside his cock ceased, and then backed out, drawing new, muffled groans and whimpers from his overstuffed body. As soon as the coils around his balls retreated, he came hard, suddenly choking on air as well as bio-matter.

"Hhngh!" Leon fought to keep his mouth open, not daring to bite down on his body's new keeper. The arousal never went away, the burn of his own flesh, the incessant twisting on his chest, the fullness that snaked through his insides as if it were fluid and not solid.  
He was hard again. Maybe he'd never gone soft. No matter, the vines would take care of him. They would make him feel things he'd never felt before, pull pleasure from his soul, from the marrow of his bones. They would keep him full and happy. He would never be wanting again. Something slimy poked his cheek before rubbing against it, soothing him with a lover's touch. Nevermind that the other end of the appendage was rutting up against his asshole. 

"Mmhn… please." Talking was a chore. He didn't need to speak anymore. His cries and pitiful whimpers would tell the creature all it needed to know- that he wanted to cum, that he wanted more, harder, faster. He was a host for its desires, a toy that it was bringing along for the ride. 

He'd be lying if he claimed that the thought alone didn't make him cum, a long orgasm that nearly cramped up his calves. The creature milked him through it, abusing every erogenous zone it could find until Leon was so overwhelmed that he passed out again.  
Against all odds, the creature showed mercy, lowering the exhausted boy to the ground. It extracted itself with unnerving precision, leaving farewell kisses on his stomach and intestines. The more it unraveled, the more bare Leon looked. He would have interesting bruises in a few hours, the only visible proof of his complete and utter violation. 

Until then, or until he awoke, he would lie in a pool of drool and cum, the surprisingly intact pieces of his uniform twisted around his ankles and wrists. He was a pretty picture, wrapped like a gift of sweat and plant secretion. The face of a closeted wet dream and the body of a college sweetheart. It truly was a shame, the package deal that was Leon S. Kennedy had been thrown to the wolves in Raccoon City, and then tossed to the horny plant monster after the first mauling.  
And cruel fate, her long, boney fingers mucking with the lives of mortals, deemed him too valuable to rest for long. There was work to be done. Lives to end. The butterfly effect didn't stop just because of some overzealous foliage, and it wouldn't cease at all until Leon was cold in the ground.

A very warm and very alive body shot up from the floor as it regained consciousness.  
"Fuck- Hngh!" Leon puked across the tiling, narrowly missing his undershirt, still around his wrists. Spit hung from his lower lip, and his eyes watered as he gulped in air. "What?" He croaked, giving in and lying back down.  
"Knew I shouldn't have eaten the gas station sushi."


	2. Lickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'd make a joke about rimming, but it would be awfully tongue-in-cheek.

"Aw, damn."  
Leon watched as the end of the hall writhed with a mass of bodies. He counted them carefully, groaning as he realized just how populated the warehouse had become. His mission was supposed to be simple, get in, find the tin man, get info on where the plagas was being stored, destroy it, and get out. There had been no intel on the pack of lickers that had made a nest of the capitol building. There were at least ten, climbing on the walls and ceiling and screeching at each other. They were fighting over something- or more likely, someone. Perhaps they were distracted enough that he could sneak by?  
Worth a shot, anyway. No way out but forward.  
Leon brought up his gun, keeping it trained on the bulk of the crowd. Grotesque tearing sounds reached his ears as he got closer, and he realized that they were indeed feasting on some poor soldier. He was probably just a kid, caught up in his nation's politics. The thought left behind a sour taste. 

_Sqweach!_

Leon froze. All the lickers were moving, tongues scenting as they listened for him to make another noise. He spared a moment to give his boots a betrayed look. They'd slid through the pooled blood like a squeegee, and he was grateful the friction hadn't made him fall on his-

Oh, fuck.

A tongue pressed up against the seat of his jeans, feeling him up through the fabric. Leon stared straight ahead, eyes wide, as the tongue snaked down his thighs before coming back up to tease at his waistband. When it abandoned that endeavor, he relaxed minutely, only to grunt in surprise when it pressed against his balls. He was so startled that he didn't have a chance to fire his weapon before he was pinned to the blood-coated floor. 

"Shit!" He struggled, pushing at muscle and tendon as several of the lickers pawed at him. Their talons shredded his jacket, leaving shallow cuts on his chest and stomach. One vicious, slimy tongue made a beeline for his crotch, soaking his briefs as it curled around his cock.  
"Nuh! Wh-" Leon arched his back at the touch, shock replacing the fear that had gripped him. What the fuck was it doing? He gasped when it shifted, and an odd texture rubbed up against his shaft. It had… ridges? He couldn't tell quite what it was, but something was catching on his skin and tugging in a disturbingly pleasing and abrasive manner.  
Another tongue slid across his chest, catching on a nipple, and he cried out. It was rough, similar to the rasp of a cat licking dry skin. It shouldn't have felt good, shouldn't have made him want more.  
"Get off!" He tried to push at the tongue around his dick, yelling out in pain when it simply tightened. For a few seconds, he was terrified that the creature would dismember him, letting out a sob when the horrible pressure on his cock faded. The message was clear, they would hurt him if he didn't behave. Leon held still, taking deep, shaking breaths as the creatures wrestled his pants down to his knees. They simply ripped apart his briefs, irritated by the extra obstacle. Things were quickly worsening. 

"Hey!" Leon shouted, scared when his whole world shifted. The pack turned him onto his stomach, forcing him to prop his knees up beneath him.  
"Uh- fuck, no- no!" He pleaded, understandably anxious about the position he was in. The tongue around his cock squeezed as a threat, warning him to be still. Leon stared at the floor as hard as he could, quietly wishing he had his gun, which lay just out of reach to his right. He stretched his fingers towards it, redoubling his effort when he felt a tongue rub over the curve of his ass.  
"No, no, no." He grit his teeth, trying to grab the gun again. Instead, he screamed as the tongue shoved inside him. When he stopped trembling, he realized that it didn't actually hurt that bad. It wasn't monstrously thick, and hadn't explored too deeply inside him. The suddenness had scared him, that was all. He was going to be fine. He'd endure this, endure until he was back home in the states, away from murderous Slavic diplomats and super villain school teachers, and then binge drink for a few days until he could jack off to the memory enough times to lose his shame.  
During his little pep talk, he felt the creature start to withdraw, and his head snapped up. The barbs, the little hooks, dragged along his insides, catching and pulling on already fried nerves.  
"O-oh! Fuck!" Leon put his head down on his arm, body completely lax. The pace only increased, ripping noises from him. The roughness had him clenching down on the length of the tongue, unsure of whether it felt good or not. It had completely distracted him from the other lickers, who took the opportunity to crowd around and poke at him. More scratching muscle smoothed over his chest, tasting sweat and dirt.  
Leon bit down on his arm to stifle the noises he was making, ashamed at how aroused he was. He'd always liked it- maybe a little too much- when his partners touched his chest. This was a cruel mockery of that, too fast, too slick, too rough. Every time one of the barbs caught his nipples, he bit down harder, feeling his dick twitch where it was still wrapped in another tongue. That one had stilled, simply holding and squeezing him as the one inside him writhed and moved to stretch him out. 

_For what?_  
There was his next horrifying thought.  
He got his answer when another licker climbed closer, one clawed foot curling around his hip. A second tongue pressed at his hole, sliding in beside the first with only a little resistance.

"Fuck!" Leon moaned around the chunk of sleeve embedded between his teeth. Tears pricked at his eyes, brought out by how fast his brain was spinning, attempting to justify all the pleasure he was getting from a pack of bloodthirsty monsters. Both tongues flexed and jerked, coiling into his intestines. They weren't coordinated, fighting to taste him, and the sloppy movement scraped relentlessly at sensitive nerves. Distantly, Leon knew he was in deep shit. If they kept this up, abusing his prostate, he was going to cum, and then what? Would that signal the end of the weird mating dance? Would they rip him to pieces?  
One way or another, he was going to find out. He supposed there were worse ways to die. He couldn't think of any, but he was sure that they existed. Post-coital disembowelment certainly wasn't on his top ten, but to each their own.

"Huh- ngh!" Leon scraped his hands across the tile when the lickers moved again, one pulling itself free from his body. Apparently, it had gotten its fill, as it crawled up the wall and disappeared into the ceiling without so much as a hiss in Leon's direction.  
"The fuck… okay." He sighed, flinching bodily when another tongue pressed into him, greedily rubbing at his prostate. It felt so good it nearly hurt, and the heavy, solid pressure was so unrepentant that it made him cum right then and there, legs spreading as much as they could within his jeans.  
"Nuh-huh!" Leon moved his arm so he could bite down on it again, hoping it wasn't stained with the blood on the floor. He shuddered through the orgasm, feeling the tongue around his dick shift in interest. It coiled tighter, rubbing over the head to collect the cum leaking out. The touch was unbearable, stroking and massaging long after the endorphins left, leaving him painfully sensitive. 

"Jesus- fuck- stop!" Leon tried to grab at the tongue again, only to pull his hands away when it squeezed and the attached creature chattered at him.  
"Fuh- Fuck!" He fought against the urge to retaliate, especially when he felt something slimy nudge at his balls. It was better to just let this happen, and hope the pack would lose interest after a while. It seemed to be working, the second licker was pulling its tongue out of him, dragging it torturously along his inner walls. It scampered away after extricating itself, and another took its place. This one was thicker, stretching Leon painfully as it buried it's appendage inside him. The barbs were bigger too, and less spongy than the others had been.  
"Guh!" Leon shut his eyes as tight as he could, swearing he could feel every ridge catch and pull on his insides. It hurt more than he expected, bringing tears to the corners of his eyes. It started to push back in, wiggling comically. Despite himself, Leon started begging it to stop, voice pitching up when it started to roughly thrust in and out, not giving him any reprieve. The movement shook his whole body, jarring him back and forth, and his knees started to ache from the hard tile he was positioned on. Almost like they could sense his discomfort, one licker used its tongue to rub his chest, coiling around and kneading his pecs. It didn't slow, even when another creature shuffled closer, exchanging places with the one who had been holding his dick hostage. He moaned loudly as the tongues moved. 

"Fuck- fuck- don't!" He bit down on his arm again, sobbing helplessly as the tongue squeezed his balls. It was just enough to be painful, but the pinching on his chest and brutal thrusting in his ass kept him from going soft. It seemed content to hold him that way, forcing him to endure the hazy pain-pleasure mix. Leon would be lying if he said it didn't turn him on. It would be more odd, he convinced himself, if he'd managed to make it through his nightmare of a life without a masochistic streak. As it was, he could feel the tip of the thing's tongue twitching and prodding at his urethra as pre-cum leaked out. There wasn't any denying that some part of him was enjoying it. It wasn't the logical part, and it definitely wasn't the tactical part. Maybe it was the horny 18 year old academy student who jacked off to anything with a pulse. Yeah, it was probably him. 

"Guh!" He surged forward, just to be pulled back by the tongues around his chest and cock. The big tongue inside him was rubbing the barbs back and forth across his prostate. Deliberately.  
"Fuh- ck! Nnh!" Leon struggled, provoking a tug on his trapped dick and a rough pinch to one nipple. It only spurred him on, unable to get away from the intense pleasure. "Nuh! No! Ple…" His voice died in his throat as he came for the second time. The tongue on his cock writhed happily, having been fed more quickly than the first. Its movement felt like sandpaper, dragging out his orgasm and turning it into a painful affair. Leon was gasping into the crook of his elbow by the time the stupid thing let go and crawled away. He could've sobbed in relief, but his attention was pulled to another licker moving towards him. It took the place of the smaller one in his ass, and he prayed to whomever would listen that it wasn't also abnormally large. The big one hadn't stopped rubbing those accursed barbs over his prostate, and the gland was aching and thrumming, happy to be stimulated. Unfairly, it didn't seem to have the refractory period that Leon did, and was already trying to rouse him for a third run. 

"No." Leon breathed out, voice breaking. "Please, just- just stop. Stop. It's too much." He gasped when the big licker pulled away. For a moment, he was completely empty, and he cursed how awkward the feeling was. Then, some of the few remaining creatures took their turns, both of their tongues pushing in together. It hurt to be stretched so wide all at once, but Leon held it together… or at least, he almost did. Until the last beast flicked the tip of it's gross, rough tongue over the head of his cock.  
He screamed, jerking his hips away and shoving himself back onto the two behind him. 

"No! No! Stop!" He yelled, struggling anew. He grabbed for his gun again, letting the tears in his eyes escape as he just missed it. "Get off! Get off of me!"  
He was desperate, unwilling to sit through more of their weird feeding ritual. Not when he was the main course.  
Angered by his cries and struggles, the lickers hissed at him. All four attempted to hold him down, their tongues smacking wetly against his chest and stomach. Leon planted his boot in the brain of one between his legs, eliciting a gross squishing noise. It screeched in pain, falling away from him. With it came one of the appendages rubbing his prostate, ripped from inside him.  
"Fuck! You!" He kicked again, aiming for the other. It was ready for him, grabbing the offending ankle and spreading him as wide as his jeans would allow. It snarled before shoving its tongue in extra deep, making him cry out. Curling viciously, it scratched and pinched new, tender skin. Leon finally went still, clenching his teeth and sobbing at the feeling. It was being cruel, now. Punishing him, just as the others had. The lickers hissed and pawed at him, their tongues slapping against his chest and thighs in warning before they tried to touch him again. 

"Just… get it over with!" Leon spat out. His whole body trembled when another tongue, thick and with a different texture, pushed its way inside him. These last three wanted to play rough, it seemed. He couldn't decide what to focus on when the last licker made a beeline for his dick. The pain from the stretch and all too playful barbs nearly overwhelmed the rough touch circling around his balls and teasing his shaft. It was like the licker knew how sensitive he was, two prior orgasms already pulled from him. It was gentle as it toyed with the head of his cock, poking and prodding the slit, searching for any leftover fluid there.  
"Nuh! Hnngh!" Leon gave up trying to stifle the noises coming out of him, closing his eyes. Being turned into a B.O.W. fuck toy hadn't been on his agenda, and it was eating up both his strength and what little time he had to find the plaga sample. His troubles were exacerbated by the rough edges of the tongue inside him, keratinous ridges that forced his muscles to yield to their shape. On top of those, the barbs dug in like little pinpricks, lighting up his already abused nerves.  
If you asked him about it, Leon would say that the most disturbing part, the part he didn't put in his report and definitely wouldn't talk about without the aid of copious amounts of alcohol, was how good it felt. Underneath the pain and the dread, arousal was starting to creep up on him again. It was slower to build than before, but the insistent lapping at the head of his cock and the awful grind against his prostate forced it out, front and center. Without meaning to, he found himself rocking back against the tongues inside him, trying to force them in deeper. In turn, his struggling tugged on the vice around his dick, a heady pain that zapped the crossed wires in his brain and made his blood pump hotter. 

"Uh! Fuck!" He twisted as much as he could out of reflex, eyes nearly rolling back in his head when the large tongue fought against him, bullying his prostate even more. "Fuck! Please- fuck- just- harder." He moaned, cursing himself for giving in so easily. He was only just aware enough to notice the smaller licker take off, scampering away. This gave the big one more room, and it shoved more tongue inside Leon to make up for the absence of its comrade.  
"Uh! Ah! Ah!" Gloved hands scraped the flooring as the rougher thrusts shoved him forward. The licker wound around his dick chattered in annoyance, tightening its hold. A groan ripped itself from Leon's throat, and he felt another wave of arousal hit him alongside the pain.  
Abruptly, both creatures stilled. They seemed to think for a moment before pulling away, heading away from the area. 

"Uh… wh- what?" Leon rolled onto his side, wincing at the pain between his legs. His cock bobbed unhappily, a deep purplish red from all the abuse.  
"Fucking- didn't even finish me off." He complained. After a moment of deliberation- a short one- he pushed three gloved fingers into his hole, pressing against the walls until he found the spot that made his toes curl. His other hand grabbed onto his dick, moaning at how much it ached. Grinding between the sensations, he was quick to get himself off, spraying cum over the front of his ruined shirt. That would be a bitch to clean up later. The exhaustion was quick to catch up to him after he went still, and he laid on the floor for a long few moments before gingerly pulling up his pants. Standing took conscious effort, and he swayed a little before regaining his footing. 

"Sorry." He glanced over at the half-eaten soldier as he picked up his gun. "Places to be, evil monarchs to stop, you know how it is. Maybe I'll catch you on the next one."


	3. Wesker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wesker sees it as good fortune that Leon is so insecure with his promiscuity

Chemical warfare really was the coward's way out, Leon thought, rousing himself. He tugged uselessly on his bound wrists, making the manacles jingle. Mercenaries, bioweapons, sabotage, all of that he could handle. There was something physical to blame, something to fight against. You can't win a fight against a cloud of knock-out gas. Apparently, Umbrella had no qualms with stooping that low. The last thing he remembered was the hissing of air vents and the sinking feeling that he'd been played. Wherever he was now, clinical and cold, was no doubt far from his objective and his extraction point. That would've been little more than an inconvenience, if it weren't for his worrying lack of equipment, not to mention the complete absence of his clothing. His waist and ankles were strapped to the table as well, preventing him from wriggling around. He had an inkling of what was coming- more than likely, it would be some trigger happy merc that wanted to corkscrew his thumbs and play stay-at-home dentist. 

What he hadn't expected, above all else, was for Albert Wesker himself to come through the cell door, carrying a conspicuous little duffel bag.  
"Agent Kennedy." He greeted, voice unruffled and slightly nasally. 

"Wesker." Leon blinked a few times. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Hm." Those stupid sunglasses stared back at him, unaffected by his sass. "I'm sure you're curious as to why I had you brought here." 

"I'm not exactly holding my breath. But I would've, if you'd given me a little warning about your dirty gas trick." Leon tilted his head. "Seems a little lazy for a holier-than-thou _god_ such as yourself."

Wesker dropped the duffel bag, which made an unsettling clanking noise, and came closer, cooly wrapping one gloved hand around Leon's throat.  
"Is tampering with your air supply not playing god?" He asked. "Or is that too blasé for you? From what I've heard you've taken a liking to being choked out."

"I get around." Leon resisted the urge to swallow, feeling his pulse speed up at the thinly veiled threat.

"Indeed. That, I have also heard." Wesker smirked. "In fact, I hear you've gotten quite close to one Captain Redfield. If you can count drunken seduction as getting close. Does he still think you're just a one night stand, or have you manned up and told him how you really feel?"

"Fuck off." 

"Oh?" Wesker released his throat, heading back to his duffel bag. He kicked it aside gently, using a lever on the side of the table to split the lower half of the platform in two and crank Leon's legs apart. 

"What are you doing?" Leon clenched his fists, not liking where this was going. He liked it even less when Wesker selected something from the bag and stepped between his spread thighs.

"Well, you must know of the friendly competition between Redfield and I." He rubbed one lean thigh, liking the way it jerked under his touch. "What better way to get back at one you hate than by taking that which is most dear?" 

"You're crazy." Leon shook his head. "This won't do anything, Chris won't- Nngh!" He pulled tight against his restraints when Wesker grabbed his balls, squeezing hard.

"Pardon?" The infuriating smugness returned as Wesker locked something cold and metal around the abused flesh, tugging on it harshly. 

"Wesker, what the hell?" Leon tried to pull away, slamming his hips into the leather belt holding them to the table.

"This is called a humbler." Wesker said, clinically tapping the device. "If you try to bend your legs…" he pushed at Leon's knee, laughing when he tried to curl away and yelped in pain. "... It pulls on your testicles. Which means you need to stay nice and still for me, or things will get worse."

"That bag isn't empty. Things are already going to get worse." Leon snapped. He watched blond hair duck beneath the table, rummaging through whatever toys remained hidden. Wesker reappeared, moving up towards the head of the table. He bent over, sealing his mouth over one dusky nipple. Leon hissed, unsure of whether to try and pull away. He struggled, biting his lip when the movement tugged on his balls. The bastard had thought of everything, he'd planned this out. It was infuriating. There was nothing he could do besides wait it out and pray it would be over soon. There wasn't a whole lot of training for torture of sexual nature. Sure, he'd been instructed on constructing mental blocks if he was ever in danger of being raped or worse, but this was… harder to contain. Maybe if it hadn't been Wesker, and maybe if the mouth on his nipple didn't feel _good_. Having his chest played with was a weakness, something that made him harder than rock, and more pliable than paper.   
That thought was short-lived when Wesker pulled away, fiddling with a little metal instrument. It was a tight circle with four screws in each cardinal direction. Leon bit down a groan when he realized what it was for. His chest was pulled and tweaked as Wesker got it into place, tightening the screws until they really began to pinch, leaving the aching bud poking out of the top. The other side got the same treatment, though sharp teeth dug in more than once in order to elicit a vocal response. 

"Wesker, you bastard, you'll pay for this." Leon tried to threaten. He tugged on his wrists, careful not to move his legs.

"Mm, I think not." His voice was irritating, like the dredging of a politician. "Now, shall we get to the real fun?" He picked up some thin cord, and began wrapping it around the base of Leon's cock. After several loops, he hooked it underneath the humbler, tying off an already swollen sack. From there, he tied a carribeneer into the ropework. Leon frowned when he noticed a winch attached to the ceiling. Wesker followed his gaze with a crooked smile.  
"Perceptive. Of course it's for you." He reached up, nabbing a length of thicker rope and tying it to the top of the clip. The rest threaded through the pulley system, coming down to a dock cleat on the wall. Leon did _not_ like where this was going.  
"Now," Wesker moved to the foot of the table, undoing the straps around bruised ankles. The belt around Leon's waist was next, but he kept still, suspicious of his new freedom. "Up we go." Wesker pulled on the rope viciously. Leon yelled out, lifting his hips to follow it. He swore, head smacking against the table as he was forced up onto the balls of his feet. It was nigh impossible to hold the position, and he managed to turn his head to watch Wesker tie the rope off.

"Bastard!" He hissed. "Let me down!"

"Not until I've had my fun." Wesker came back over, stroking his thumb over Leon's testicles. He enjoyed the twitching. His pretty little captive couldn't pull away without hurting himself, but he dearly wanted to. With a wicked smile, Wesker reached back into the bag. He pulled out a large fishing weight, tied with a slipknot. The loop went around Leon's balls before he tightened it. When he let it drop, he savored the groan that reached his ears.   
"That was one pound." He said, stroking the trembling thigh beside him. "How much more do you think you can take?"

"Fuck you." Leon snarled. His chest was heaving, and sweat was already beginning to shine on his skin. It really was lovely. He shifted, groaning from the strain. Wesker could tell that his legs were already tiring. By design, the bondage was made to exhaust him, to force him to choose between hurting his legs or his dick. The latter would be more serious, the tight loops not meant to support him. Wesker added another weight, careless in how he let it drop. Leon snarled beneath him, tugging on his wrists again.

"Now, now," Wesker tutted. He moved to the head of the table, running his fingers through soft blond hair. "You'll hurt yourself if you're not careful." The corner of his mouth twitched upwards. "How about I make you a deal?" 

"I don't- I'm not making any deals with you." Leon told him. His abs flexed as he spoke, attempting to take some of the strain off his thighs. Wesker trailed his hand over tight muscle, feeling and groping his way up and down the agent's chest. His thumb brushed against one of the clamps, and Leon groaned. 

"It's more of a game, really. Do you like games?" Wesker stepped away, pulling a small box out of his bag. He set it down on the table before opening it. "Have you ever played Simon Says?" Selecting a needle from the box, he uncapped it carefully. Wicked sharp, it gleamed in the light from overhead.

"The hell are you getting at?"

"Simple. I have a camcorder set up behind us." Wesker reached out, pinching the tip of Leon's left nipple until it was swollen and red. "If you help me make a message for our dear Captain Redfield, I could be persuaded to give you some reprieve." 

"And if I don't?" Leon asked. He tensed up when Wesker moved, grabbing on to the base of the clamp to hold him steady. The sight of the needle made him grit his teeth, but he was unable to look away. It was quicker than he anticipated, sliding through him with a soft crunch. The pain radiated across his chest, made worse with the restricted blood flow. Not even daring to breathe, Leon watched as Wesker attached a small loop to the end of the needle, pulling it through in order to secure the jewellery.  
"Bastard." He finally let out, taking in a gasping breath. His eyes widened when his other nipple was grabbed. "No!" He protested, attempting to pull away. Sharply, Wesker slapped his balls, watching him yell in pain.

"You won't like what happens if I mess this up." He threatened. "Hold still, Agent Kennedy." 

"Y- You're sick. You're fucking sick." Leon spat at him, voice faltering as the second needle went through. His chest contracted, as if holding in a sob. Wesker raised an eyebrow, smoothing his hand over trembling flesh.

"There's no shame in crying." He said. "In fact, it would be most compelling for Captain Redfield, don't you think? His sweet little fucktoy, crying and bleeding beneath me. You are certainly a sight right now, but…" Wesker ran his thumb over Leon's cheek. "If you were crying? Cum splattered on your face? Hmm. He'd be crazy not to come for you." Slowly, he put away the needles, picking up a handful of weights. "And, I suppose, I could post the video online, make some money off of you that way. Wouldn't that be delightful? I could even send it to your boss, President Benford. He'd probably love to see you like this. He's probably already thought about it. Do you crouch under his desk and wait for his cock like a good little whore?" 

"Shut the fuck up!" Leon twisted his wrists desperately, tears beginning to prick at his eyes. He refused to cry in front of Wesker, he would rather die than show him that weakness. Fingers played idly with his new piercings, tugging and pulling. He whimpered at the pain, the noises turning into muted cries when smaller weights were attached to each ring. 

"Leon." Wesker stroked his cheek with mock affection. "All I ask is that you say a few words for me. I'll lower the winch, and you can relax a bit." 

"What… what words?" He asked, teeth clenched. As much as he wanted to hold out, he knew it was impossible. If the weights hadn't done him in, the strain on his thighs would have. The angle was too sharp, the threat to his body too great. He hated himself for giving in so easily. "You _fucker,_ what words?"

"I want you to look at the camera," Wesker used one gloved hand to tilt Leon's head, forcing him to see the little red dot signaling the recording of his torture. "And say _Please, Chris, come save me. I need help._ "

Leon clenched his fists, hoping that most of his body was out of frame. Knowing Wesker, that was a fool's hope, but he held on to it all the same.  
"Please, Chris, come get me." He set his jaw, swallowing down the humiliation. "I need your help."

"Yes, close enough, I suppose." Wesker rubbed his chin for a moment. "Oh, I did promise." He walked over, untying the rope from the dock cleat. Holding it steady, he lowered Leon down a few inches.

"Wha- Wesker, you said-"

"I didn't say I'd lower it all the way down, now did I?" He came back over, adding a third weight to the loop around Leon's balls.   
"This time, I want you to look at the camera and say _I'm sorry that I never told you how I felt about you._ "

"No! You fucking lunatic." Leon tugged on his wrists for the hundredth time, the skin there chafing on the strong leather cuffs.

"No? Are you embarrassed?" Wesker asked him.

"N-no! No, it's not-" Leon cut himself off when he felt one gloved finger trace up the underside of his dick. He hadn't realized how hard he'd gotten. Wesker smeared pre-cum around his head, smiling softly, wickedly.

"Did he touch you like this? Did he get you off? Or did you just suck his cock and then sleep on the floor. I believe that _is_ the custom for whores, after all."

"I'm not a-"

"Don't lie, I've been watching you for months, Kennedy. I know how many men you've taken home. And I know they all fit a type, too. Muscular, tall, and with brown hair. Now who does that sound like?"  
Wesker was right, of course he was, it wasn't like Leon had tried to be inconspicuous about his tastes. It still hurt him. 

"Chris… I-I'm sorry that I never told you how I feel about you." He forced out.

"Good." Wesker gave him more slack. The increased movement was making it worse, Leon's thighs shaking uncontrollably.   
"I want to play one more game, alright?" 

Leon didn't answer.

"Rude." Wesker waved his hand dismissively. "I'm sure Chris will enjoy it." He took one last item out of the bag, heading between widespread legs. A cap opened, and Leon felt something cold slide down his cock. He flinched, clenching his fists to stifle an undignified noise. The touch circled down to press into him, those damn gloved fingers. Wesker was precise, reaching up to hit Leon's prostate dead on. It was hell.

"Stop. Stop!" He begged. "Wesker, stop!"

"No." He said.

"Ugh!" Leon tried to pull away, not caring about the rope anymore. He cried out when the weights were disturbed, their swaying making the pain worsen. He didn't want this to feel good. He was fine with the hurt, the hurt meant this was involuntary, he could claim that he was coerced. But if he enjoyed it, then… then Chris might actually begin to think of him as a whore. He couldn't let that happen, he wouldn't be able to stand it.

"Don't worry, I'll have you making sweet music for me soon. Just relax, let it feel good." Wesker added another finger, three stretching Leon wide. They teased and nudged, torturous little things. Leon smacked his head back against the table, teeth clenched. He couldn't let himself cum, not like this. It wasn't fair, how did he get dragged into the Wesker-Redfield rivalry? His whole body trembled, teeth beginning to chatter unpleasantly from the strain.

"Wesker-" He began.

"Say please."

"Wesker… fuck. Please."

"Once more?" That stupid, nasally voice, he'd wring the life from those vocal chords-

"Wesker, please." He begged. A tear escaped him, then another. Tears were better than orgasms, he supposed. To his relief, Wesker stepped away, lowering the rope so that his whole body rested on the table once more. Leon's chest heaved, muscles exhausted and twitching. He felt a few more tears escape when the fingers returned, more calculated, and began thrusting in and out of him. 

"I can see why Redfield agreed to sleeping with you, Agent Kennedy." Wesker said, his free hand massaging Leon's thigh. "You're so beautiful when you're in pain."

"Fuck off." He bit out. His body was betraying him, and he was fighting to not move his hips back against the stimulation. "Stop touching me."

"I will. But the rope goes back up." Wesker threatened. "Let me get my message, and you can rest. Tell Captain Redfield how much you miss him."

"You _fucking asshole._ " Leon clenched his fists harder, nails digging into his palms. 

"Do it."

"I- I- shit…" Leon shuddered when the seam of Wesker's gloves rubbed against his insides. "Chris… please, I-" he took a deep breath. "I miss your stupid fishing stories and I miss you yelling at me about drinking and I- I- miss… I miss you. I miss you." He felt his body hiccup, gasping for breath. The fingers were bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He wanted to cum, and it felt awful. There was no denying his tears now. "Chris, please, I can't-" 

"Tell him how much you miss his cock."

"No. No." Leon shook his head. He sobbed, turning his head away. His body tensed, willing him to orgasm, but he couldn't. Wesker hummed, reaching up to turn him back towards the camera

"Look at you, helpless little thing." He cooed. "Be good and talk to Chris, and I'll let you cum."

"Please, please don't." He begged. "Please- ah!" Leon arched his back, trying to get away from the fingers inside him. His body was thrumming with want and shame, his own skin hot with desire. Humiliatingly, his cock stood proud and erect, bright red from the tightness of the rope around the base. The weights were hanging off the edge of the table, but Wesker simply worked around them, nudging his balls with every cruel flick of the wrist. 

"Look at you, anyone would want to play with you, make you cry and beg. Make you their own little cockslut. I'm surprised Redfield didn't jump at the chance." Wesker kept rubbing Leon's prostate, listening to him whimper. He wanted desperation, fear, lust. If he denied Leon his orgasm for long enough, he'd break. His gloves were slick with lube, and he used his free hand to tease the sensitive skin around the head of the agent's cock.   
"Cum for me." He ordered. "Try."

"No! No!" Leon sobbed, his hips moving of their own accord. He thrust into Wesker's hand, crying out when he orgasmed dry. "Please, Chris, please. I need it, I need your cock."

"What else?" 

"I want it… I want it down my throat. Want to… choke on it. Want you to bend me over and huh- nuh!" Leon sobbed, shaking with want. Three times now, he'd been on the crest of cumming, only to be stopped by the ropes. 

"What was that?" Wesker reached over, flicking the weight on one nipple.

"Want you to bend me over and fuck me." Leon rushed out, hips twitching. "Chris." He stared blindly towards the camcorder. "Chris, please, please let me cum." 

"There, that wasn't so bad." Wesker untied the ropes, letting the weights drop to the floor. Leon arched his back and screamed when the blood flow came racing back. His squirming was short lived, and he was grabbed by his sore testicles, still locked into the humbler, and coaxed into lying still.   
"Hush." Wesker rubbed the abused skin gently, coaxing Leon's cock back to its full hardness. It was delightfully responsive, twitch and bobbing in time with his touches. "Do you want to cum, Agent Kennedy?"

"Please- please, just- just make it stop." Leon wasn't even looking at him anymore, blood trickling down his chin from where he'd bitten into his own lip.

"Hmm. Open those pretty eyes for me, look at the camera." Wesker ordered. He crooked his fingers, seeking out pliable nerves. Leon barely moved, his breath hitching as he was fingered.   
"It's incredible, you know?" Wesker told him. "You use sex as a coping mechanism, and I used it to break you down into nothing but a toy. All it took was a little encouragement and you snapped like a rubber band. I barely had to touch you."

"No. No." Leon shook his head weakly. A hand on his cock had him moaning softly, and Wesker smiled at the sound. This was his favorite part. He focused on the fingers inside Leon, rubbing his prostate until he was twitching and panting. Just as he hit the edge, as his body tensed, Wesker tore his fingers out. Leon yelled out wordlessly, twitching around nothing as he orgasmed. It was nothing, there was no satisfaction to it. Cum seeped over trembling skin, aggravated by deep-seated sobs. 

"Poor thing." Wesker ruffled blond hair. "We'll try again later, maybe you'll cum from having a toy deep inside you, hmm? I've got all sorts of tricks lined up for you, Agent Kennedy." 

"I hate you." Leon's voice shook, but he managed a small amount of venom. He flinched away from a pat on the cheek. 

"Rest up." There was an infuriating amount of mockery in Wesker's tone. He didn't even shut off the camera before leaving, most of his toys left strewn across the cell. Leon tried to calm himself, tried to ignore the pain in his chest, the pain in his genitals, but it was pervasive. He glanced over at the camera. Hopefully, Chris would indeed come for him. Hopefully, it wouldn't be too late. He didn't know if his fractured psyche could withstand more of Wesker's torture.   
He was going to need a drink after this. Probably several. Maybe a few bottles. Maybe he'd go to a bar and waste away, find someone to take him home… and let Wesker's assumptions of him become realized. Chris wouldn't want him after this. It was pathetic. He was pathetic.   
"Chris…" He said, voice soft. "I'm so sorry. He's right, I… I am a whore. I wa- I wanted to be yours, I just wanted to be yours, but I'm filthy and- and- you deserve better than me." His eyes drifted shut, exhausted. "Please come get me."


	4. Krauser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Knife to see you, comrade.

"You're so damn quick on your feet, Comrade." Krauser strolled back and forth across the width of the courtyard. It was covered in rubble, a casualty of their little spat. Their _lovers' quarrel_ , as Wesker had put it. He had ordered that Leon be given a quick death so that it didn't distract from the cult's mission. However, he had left Krauser to do the job unsupervised, and that was a mistake. 

"I'm flattered." Leon wheezed out. He'd been struck by a piece of debris, knocked loose by a grenade. While it hadn't done any serious damage, it had knocked the wind out of him, and given Krauser ample opportunity to sneak around and capture his little blond spitfire. He was tied up securely, stripped of his belts and pants. There was no question about where the interrogation would lead. Leon calmed his breathing. He had a leg up in this scenario, he knew Krauser, knew what made him tick. Perhaps he could still get out of this with his dignity intact. 

"People always assume that I bedded you." Krauser said bluntly, pulling Leon's knife- sheath and all- from his belt. "And sometimes I let them believe it." He came closer, dragging the leather case over one pale thigh. "You should see how their faces change. They think of me as a conqueror. Quite a few people in Wesker's organization have crushes on you, boy scout. They think you're a tease."

"Oh?" Leon raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow. He tugged on the fencing he was bound to, testing the knots. He should've known better, honestly. Since when had Jack Krauser ever skimped on his ropework? 

"To be fair," Krauser pushed the knife upwards, tracing the hem of Leon's briefs. "They watch you prance around all day, flicking your bangs out of your eyes and swaying your hips."

"I don't-"

"You do." Krauser chuckled. "You don't know that you do it, but you walk like quite the little sex kitten. You're damn near begging for someone to play with you." 

"Jack," Leon gave a coy smile, batting his eyelashes. "I don't have to beg. They always say yes."

"You-" Krauser snarled, hooking his thumb in Leon's mouth and shoving his head back against the fence. "You're such a little whore. I knew when I first met you. I saw the way you sized me up, the way you _stared_ at my dick. You were practically drooling for it." He sneered. "You're gonna have to earn it, boy scout." 

Leon scoffed, his reply held back by the fingers in his mouth. Krauser drew the knife from its sheath, using the flat of the blade to trace the outline of Leon's cock. Down further, he lightly pressed the tip in, the corner of his mouth ticking upwards when he elicited a flinch.

"You keep it sharp." He commented. The tip pressed to Leon's balls before moving downwards and ripping through his briefs. Krauser hummed, pleased by the sight. He removed his hand from Leon's mouth, reaching into his pocket to grab a bottle of lube and empty it onto the knife's sheath. 

"You're crazy." Leon said. "You know that?" 

"That's what you like about me." Krauser pushed two fingers into him, watching closely for a reaction. The gasp of surprise, the shocked eyes, soft lips opening to whimper at the intrusion, it all excited him. He was rough- not believing for a second that Leon wanted or deserved his gentleness- and his fingers scissored and pulled at warm flesh. Krauser had no interest in comfort, no desire to take his time. He pulled his hand away, pushing the sheath deep inside of Leon- who groaned out loud, rolling his hips to try and escape. 

"Gonna make you look like the bottle blond whore you really are." Krauser growled. He twirled the knife between his fingers, reaching out and roughly pinching one of Leon's nipples between his thumb and forefinger. He knew about the piercings there, and was careful to include them in the torture, twisting the metal coyly. 

"Hey!" The shout was half-choked, as if Leon had tried to suck the noise back in at the last moment. He squirmed when the pressure increased, gritting his teeth. His chest had always been sensitive, even more so after having his nipples pierced. Krauser twisted the abused skin carelessly before pulling Leon's shirt away from his chest. He cut a hole in the lycra, and as it snapped back against pale skin, it flattened around his chest. The hole provided easy access to his nipple, swollen and blood-flushed. Krauser chuckled at the sight before giving the other side the same treatment. His fingers were cruel, crushing nerves between them. Leon hissed and jerked as his chest was abused, disappointed that he'd lost another of his favorite shirts. 

"There." Krauser stepped back to admire his handiwork. Leon's usually perfect hair was mussed and hanging in his eyes, dark roots beginning to show beneath bleach blond bangs. His eyes were defiant, daring him to make another move. Krauser did. He traced the knife up Leon's chest, along the length of his _delicate_ throat, and to the curve of his lip. Krauser had wet dreams about those lips. Soft and plump, such a sickly sweet pink. They looked even better when kiss-bruised, or covered in drool and pre-cum. He'd come prepared.

"I have a gift for you." His voice was rough. Maybe he'd been staring too long. From his pocket, he pulled out a little tube, popping the cap. Leon's eyes fixated on it, narrowing when he realized what it was.

"Lipstick?" He asked.

"To go with your eyeliner." Krauser said. It wasn't a secret that Leon wore makeup. No one dared tease him about- after all, he was more than just a pretty face. He sat still as Krauser put it on. Obviously, he was no expert, and it was messy, but that suited him just fine. The color was a god-awful, too bright shade of pink called "girl about town", which seemed fitting. Krauser traced those soft lips again, the knife coming away tinged with makeup. He pressed it carefully into Leon's mouth, watching to make sure the blade didn't slip. Instead, a hesitant tongue slipped out to taste the metal, curious about the intrusion. 

"You always had one hell of an oral fixation." Krauser teased. He slid the knife in deeper, looking up to see the panic rising in Leon's eyes. "Fingers, gags, cock… it didn't matter what it was, as long as you could suck on it." The knife slid back and forth easily, mimicking a blowjob. Krauser felt himself smirk when he noticed the aforementioned eyeliner smearing. It was beginning to run in tracks down Leon's cheeks, through the foundation that kept his skin looking soft and porcelain-like. The lipstick was smudged too, smeared gently across one pale cheek. His knife knicked Leon's tongue on the way out, drawing a trail of blood and saliva between them. 

"Careful, comrade." Krauser hooked his thumb around sharp teeth, inspecting the damage. Leon held his gaze, unbothered by the intimate touches. A rivulet of blood ran down his chin. He was waiting for something, he wasn't as relaxed as he seemed. An opening, most likely. Cocky little bastard. Krauser slid the knife back in, seeking out the rush of terror he found in Leon's eyes. It was addicting, gaining that edge over his partner. He watched the blade disappear between painted lips, watched Leon close his eyes and fight back his gag reflex. His cock strained against his fatigues, and he was tempted to forgo his plans and bury himself in that waiting mouth. He knew it would feel heavenly, Leon's body was always soft and perfect, but their meeting wasn't about sex this time, it was about dominance. 

"How many cocks did you suck to get so close to the president, huh?" Krauser asked. He kept the knife firm as he reached down and grasped the sheath, slowly fucking it in and out. Leon moaned, fighting the urge to move with Krauser. He wanted more, he always wanted more.  
"Greedy little thing." He whispered. "How often do you whore yourself out? Do you play around at the bars until you find someone that will treat you like I do? Are they big, do they send adrenaline straight to your dick, boy scout?" He was rambling, but he didn't care. He had Leon trapped between the knife in his mouth and the sheath in his ass, and he intended to make use of his time. "Do they toss you around a bit? I know you like it rough, you've always wanted it rough. If you had your way, every man that groped your ass or pinched your waist would skip straight to bending you over the bar and pumping you full of cum." 

"Mmngh!" Leon protested. A few drops of blood slid down his chin. He'd cut himself trying to talk.

"You can never keep that pretty mouth shut. It's only good for one thing, warming my cock." Krauser jabbed the sheath into Leon's prostate, watching his eyes roll back in his head. His boy scout had pitched quite an impressive tent in his shredded briefs, and the white fabric was nearly see-through around the head of his dick, damp with pre-cum. 

"Need some help there, comrade?" Krauser withdrew the knife, slow and easy. Leon groaned when his mouth was free. He looked up, something glinting in his eye before he spat in Krauser's face. Defiance. Instead of wiping it away, Krauser let the blood and spit slide down his cheek. He pressed the tip of the knife to Leon's cock, delighting in how he tensed up. The blade was coated with saliva, and as he rubbed it against straining flesh, it soaked Leon's underwear. 

"Just one." Leon rasped out.

"What?"

"I only had to suck one dick." 

Krauser sneered. Anger flared up inside him, and he moved the knife again, pressing it into its holster. Leon gasped at the feeling, the stretch and the danger leaving him flushed. Krauser intended to ruin him, and pissing him off had only compounded that. His movements were deliberate, rough, and disturbingly steady. When the whimpers he drew out weren't enough, he leaned in and bit down on one of Leon's nipples. The startled cry he got in response was like music, but the grunts and moans when he repeatedly dug his teeth in and _pulled_ were even better. The little black barbells were cold on his tongue, but he played with them until they warmed up, looking obscene with how swollen the surrounding skin was becoming.

"C-Careful!" Leon warned. He had always been protective of the piercings- with good reason. Krauser ignored him, switching to the other side. He curled his tongue around the piercing as he resumed fucking Leon with the sheathed knife. 

"Come on, pretty boy." He whispered. "Make a mess for me." 

"Fuck!" Leon bucked down against the knife, tossing his head back against the fence behind him. He was trying to stave off his orgasm, trying to make Krauser work for it. His downfall was teeth crushing the skin of his breast against metal jewelry. He pushed his chest into Krauser's face, yelling out. Of their own accord, his hips pushed upwards, seeking friction. Without it, his orgasm hit hard, and the relentless pressure of the knife inside him kept him writhing. 

"That's it." Krauser twisted his wrist, wringing every reaction he could from Leon. He grinned when he saw the wet spot, cum seeping through thin fabric. His thumb spread it around, liking the way Leon's cock flushed and stuck to the mess. 

"Are you done?" Leon was angry, his face red from the exertion.

"Not quite." Krauser stood up, freeing his own cock from his pants. He pushed three fingers into Leon's mouth, making him gag and retch. They came away slick. Spit wasn't ideal, but their little rendezvous had never been about pleasure. Krauser didn't flinch when he began to masturbate himself. He trailed his eyes over his work. Leon looked exhausted. His hands were pale from loss of circulation, his wrists chafed from his bonds. His underwear was ruined, and his cock was an angry red underneath the wet cloth. The knife was still buried inside him, lodged against the ground. His nipples stuck out of the holes in his shirt, swollen and bruised from the biting. The black barbells made them look incredibly enticing, and if Krauser had more time, he would make Leon sing just by playing with them. Pretty blond hair was reduced to a rat's nest, stuck to pale cheeks and damp with sweat. Leon's makeup was completely ruined, his eyeliner smeared and running, his foundation streaked across his cheeks, and his lipstick tinged with blood. 

"Like a real whore." Krauser growled. Leon frowned, but couldn't stop the way his eyes drifted to size up the cock in front of him. Those gorgeous baby blues traveled up and down the length, watching Krauser's hand glide across it. He licked his lips before he could stop himself, further smearing blood and lipstick on his cheeks. Krauser smirked at the sight. He grabbed a fistful of Leon's hair, forcing his head back. The grunt of pain sent him over the edge, and he pushed his cock against heated skin, cumming in thick ropes. Leon snarled in annoyance, his hair and forehead coated in semen. He yanked on the ropes, suddenly intent on struggling again.

"Let me go, Jack, you've had your fun." He demanded.

"Hm." Krauser nudged the knife between Leon's legs with the toe of his boot, drinking in the overstimulated shiver he created. "No. I think I'll leave you here for now. Some of the men will come through on patrol in about ten minutes. They'll have some fun, then bring you to Saddler. Better think up a plan quickly, comrade." He took one last look at Leon's form, dirty and violated, before heading deeper into the ruins. Just far enough that he could watch. He knew Leon would escape, the boy was infuriatingly lucky. It would just take time. With Salazar dead, and Saddler next on the list, Krauser had little else to do besides stalk his pet and wait for the right moment to strike him down. It would come, sooner or later, he just needed to be vigilant. 

As he watched Leon work a small pocket knife out of his boot and begin to saw at the ropes around his ankles, Krauser knew his diligence would pay out.


	5. DSO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now THIS is how you throw an office party

"That's it, good boy." 

Leon gurgled, spitting up a gross mix of saliva and cum. It dribbled down his face, aided by gravity. He looked up, making eye contact with the man who had just finished fucking his throat. 

"I have to hand it to Simmons." The man said, using his thumb to wipe away the tears under Leon's eyes. "He's been making some good choices, especially when he decided to let us play with you." He slapped Leon's cheek, chuckling at the flinch he earned. "I'll stop by later, sweet cheeks."

Leon glared after him, spitting on the floor. He was tied down to a table, and the rough wood was chafing against his stomach. If he was being honest, he had no clue how long he'd been in the conference room, but judging by the amount of DSO agents that had come in to mess with him, it had to have been at least an hour or three. He was sore all over, and there was a gross amount of cum coating his face and thighs. Almost uncannily, every agent seemed to know that he was there to be used. Not one person had been confused about finding him tied up. He suspected that the higher-ups had something to do with it. Almost undoubtedly, he was being punished for the stunt he'd pulled on his last mission- disobeying orders and staying inside a supposedly neutral country. 

Leon wasn't quite sure about when his bosses had stepped up disciplinary measures from leave without pay to gang rape. He'd be lying if he said he was surprised, however. He wasn't blind, he'd seen the way the board members looked at him, the way their eyes trailed over his hips and thighs. They saw him as a _thing_ , a toy soldier. When he wasn't out on a mission, he was reduced to eye candy, something to be fawned over. If he acted out- whether that was something as bold as his last trick, or simply talking back- they found creative ways to punish him. At first it had been paperwork, but then it escalated to cleaning duties- an excuse to see him scrub the floors on his hands and knees, no doubt- as well as playing plus one at dinner parties and other odd, humiliating tasks.

Michael Davis- one of the board members- had requested that Leon accompany him for one such dinner, and had even picked out (and paid for) his clothes for the night. He hadn't thought twice about the skin-tight, revealing nature of them until he realized how few women were in attendance. His reputation in the DSO was pretty clear.

The door to the conference room opened, but Leon didn't raise his head. He closed his eyes, willing whoever it was to go away. Instead, they trailed their hand over his back, feeling his muscles twitch and spasm. He wasn't used to being touched kindly. 

"Pretty little thing." A man's voice muttered. Leon bit down on the inside of his cheek in annoyance. He hated being called pretty, hated being treated like a doll. Something popped quietly behind him, and he flinched. He was used to the crinkle of condom wrappers, or the snap of a bottle of lube, but this was something he couldn't place. It dawned on him when something pressed against his lower back in quick, fluid motions. It was a pen, he was being written on.

"How many, slut?" The man asked.

"What?" Leon forced out. He yelled in surprise when a hand came down hard on his ass.

"How many cocks have you taken today?"

"I don't know, I- Ah!" He flinched at another spank. 

"Wrong answer."

"I swear, I don't-" Leon tensed up when the man started slapping him repeatedly. It burned, but he couldn't deny how much it was turning him on. He'd always had a thing for getting spanked. "Nn-" He tugged on the ropes around his wrists. "Fifteen!" He was guessing, but the man didn't need to know that.

"Fifteen." The man chuckled, smoothing his hand over Leon's ass. "That seems low, but I'll let you off the hook for now." He began writing again, and after a moment, Leon realized he was drawing tally marks. Heat flushed down his body, coagulating between his legs. It intensified when the man slapped his thigh. 

"What else should I put?" He asked. Leon floundered for a minute. Was this guy really asking him for ideas?  
"Pay attention." Another slap made him yelp.

"Uh-" Leon blinked rapidly. "I-"

"What are you?" 

"An agen-"

"No." The man spanked him again, harder. "What are you?"

"A- A whore?" Leon said tentatively. He felt the pen meet his skin again, this time up near his shoulder. He really hoped it was easily washable. 

"What else?"

"Uh…" Leon tensed up when the man came around to his face. He vaguely recognized him- his name was Darren, or something like that- as one of the agents assigned to desk duty. Darren grabbed Leon's chin, using his fingers to force his mouth open.

"What else?" 

"Hu- uah!" Leon yelled out when he was slapped across the cheek. The other side was hit just as hard, and he sputtered for a moment. "I'm- I'm-"

"You're what?" Darren asked. He grabbed Leon's chin again, forcing his head up.

"A slut?"

"Try harder." Darren said. He pushed one of his thumbs into Leon's mouth, prying it open.

"M- 'm a cumdump?" Leon said around the intruding fingers. His face lit up at his own words, flustered and embarrassed.

"Good." Darren used his grip to hold Leon still as he wrote. Leon closed his eyes, twitching when he recognized the smell of sharpie. The pen made contact with his forehead, and he let slip a groan. He'd be spending a lot of time scrubbing, apparently. When that was done, Darren wrote something else on Leon's cheek, chuckling at his own handiwork. He stood up, setting the pen aside before taking a fistful of brunette bangs and grinding Leon's face against the bulge in his slacks. 

"Nuh-" Leon grit his teeth. He glowered at the floor when Darren pulled away and moved back between his legs. 

"As much as I want to see those pretty lips wrapped around my cock, I'm worried you'll bite."

"For you, I probably would." Leon snapped. He realized his mistake when his hair was grabbed again, and his head was pulled back until his spine arched painfully. Darren pushed his cock into Leon, guided by the leftover cum that had gathered inside him. 

"That's good." He whispered, snapping his hips forward. His free hand dug into shapely hips, scratching at the soft skin there and leaving bruises overtop the already purple marks from a past patron. Leon whined, unable to ease the strain on his scalp. Being fucked into without any prep had him rolling his eyes back in his head. He wouldn't lie, he'd been having dreams about scenarios similar to this, where his bed partner wasn't afraid to be rough with him, and he'd always woken up with a mess in his underwear. It was a shame that his first good fuck in years was at the hands of _this_ asshole. It had been so much easier to get people to ruin him when he was younger. 

"Focus." Darren snapped, yanking on Leon's hair. He set a brutal pace, eventually snarling and releasing his grip. Leon fell against the desk, gasping from the pain in his scalp. He writhed in his restraints, unsure about whether or not he wanted the sex to end. 

"Oh, shit! Sorry-" Two more guys had opened the door, beginning to back up when they saw how Leon was… occupied.

"We can share." Darren said. "Besides, I think he'd like having something to suck on." 

"Hah." One of the guys came closer, palming himself through his pants. He tipped Leon's head up. "Cumdump… Cocks go here, huh?"

"Whore." The other guy said. "Filthy cockslut."

"Nn- huh-" Leon realized they were reading the writing on his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, flinching when something bumped lazily against his nose. Without opening his eyes, he was certain that he could guess what it was. His mouth fell open obediently. The man fed his cock in, groaning at the heat. 

"Fuck, that's nice." He praised. 

"Isn't he?" Darren sneered. He slammed his hips forward, laughing when Leon choked. "Stupid whore got a promotion years ago that should've been mine, and when I saw that email from the director this morning, well…"

"A free pass to get some revenge, huh?" One of the guys asked. Leon balled his hands into fists. Was _that_ what this was about? A fucking promotion from years ago? Whatever it took to get the guy to fuck him harder, he supposed. While ranting, Darren had slowed down, so Leon tried to encourage him by rolling his hips back as much as he could.

"Aw," Darren spanked him twice, grabbing onto his hips again. "You want it harder, you little cock whore?" 

"Guh!" Leon gagged around the cock in his mouth, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes. He tilted his head to try and free up his throat, but it only let the man thrust deeper into his mouth. 

"He looks damn good like this." The third man said. He was furiously jacking himself off, aimed at Leon's face. "I always thought it was bull that people fawned over him, but like this…" He went quiet, twisting his wrist and pressing in closer. Leon closed his eyes as cum spurted across his cheek. He twitched a little, choking himself again.

"Hah." The man fucking his throat grabbed his hair, pulling him closer. "Take it, you fucking slut." 

"Easy, let him live." Darren said. He pulled out the marker, scrawling "fuck toy" across Leon's thigh, just below the tally marks. He added a strike for himself and the other two men, smiling at the mess of ink. 

"Hurry up," The man that had cum across Leon's face was busy tucking away his junk. "Our break is almost over."

"Yeah, yeah. Not all of us are quickshots like you."

Leon rolled his eyes, paying for it with a sharp yank on his bangs. He grunted, and apparently the vibration set something off. The man holding his head became more erratic, making it hard to breathe. After a few long minutes, he pulled out, spraying cum across swollen lips. Leon tried to pull away, but the fingers in his hair forced him to stay still as he was coated in semen. 

"There we go." The man admired his handiwork, pulling out his phone. Leon's eyes widened.

"No- Hey!" He struggled, tugging on his bound wrists. "Don't-"

"Too late." The man chuckled. "Besides, the whole room is filled with cameras." He pointed to the wall, where an innocuous little lens sat, pointed at the debauchery taking place. 

"Fuck." Leon swore. He jerked when Darren spanked him.

"Watch your mouth." 

"Fuck off!" Leon twisted as he was slapped again. By the time this was over, he was going to have an alarming amount of marks. He watched the two buddy-buddies scamper away, leaving the door ajar behind them. "Are you done yet?" He hissed over his shoulder. Darren simply laughed, deliberately grinding his cock upwards to hit Leon's prostate.

"Why? Worried that I won't make you cum?" He asked. "I'm sure the others were more than happy to force an orgasm or three out of you."

He was right. Leon growled under his breath. The first guy had made him cum twice, and the guy after him had shown prowess with an _exceptionally_ long cock that he was tempted to seek out after this fiasco. The guy after that had made him cum for a fourth and fifth time, and by then, Leon was sore and exhausted. He'd tried to hold back for the rest, but it was hard. His dick was more ambitious than the rest of his body. Even now, it was red and swollen, begging for attention.

"Eager little brat." Darren fucked into him a little harder, reaching down to squeeze Leon's cock. He rubbed his thumb over the head cruelly, ignoring the distressed cries from the other side of the table.

"St- Stop!" Leon squirmed as hard as he could, failing to dislodge himself. He moaned despite himself, bucking his hips back against Darren. 

"Tell me what you want, whore." 

"Harder." Leon said, arching his lower back. "Fuck me harder." 

"Yeah?" Darren sped up his hips. "You… slutty little fuckbunny." He hissed from between his teeth. Leon panted against the table, feeling another orgasm sneak up on him. Something about Darren's weird marker thing and the dirty talk was really driving his libido up. A few more thrusts had him spilling onto the table with a muffled whimper. Everything felt overused all at once, and he went limp. Darren slapped his ass once more before going still, cumming deep inside him.

"Such a good little plaything." He said. "Hopefully you'll still be here by the time I'm off for the day… I think I have a few more frustrations to work out."

"L-Leon?" A small voice called from the doorway.

"Hm?" Leon lifted his head. He froze when he saw Sherry standing in the door, her eyes wide and her hand clamped over her mouth in horror. "No- Sherry, don't-" He begged.

"You want a go?" Darren asked, zipping up his pants. "He just took three of us at once, I think he's ready for a little one-on-one- Woah!" He looked startled when Sherry dashed away. "Skittish."

Leon bit down on the inside of his cheek, knocking his head down against the table. He clenched his fists again, willing Darren to go away. 

"Hey, open your eyes."

Leon groaned in annoyance, but obeyed, blinded by the camera flash.

"Thanks. See you in a few hours, Agent Kennedy." Darren ruffled brown bangs before leaving the room. Leon stared after him, frowning. If this was going to be his punishment, perhaps he'd have to be a good boy for a while. It wouldn't be easy, it was sort of his brand to get into trouble. He'd have to do something about Sherry, too. The poor girl should not have had to see that. The door opened again, and two more men came in, already undoing their belts. Leon stifled an annoyed noise, pretending to be unconscious. 

It was going to be a long day.


	6. Salazar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It may come as a surprise, Mr. Kennedy, but I am only 20 inches tall

"How nice of you to join us, Mr. Kennedy." Salazar trotted up to the dais, apparently pleased with his henchman's ropework. "I had hoped such interference wouldn't be necessary, but you are annoyingly persistent." 

"Funny. That was my nickname in high school." Leon snarked. He had given up struggling long ago, lying limp in his bonds. Trapped in a spider's web of rope, his arms and legs were bound to eyelets bolted into an ornate altar. 

Before Salazar's arrival, the robed verdugo had been thorough and clinical while stripping him, dropping his clothes and weapons into a basket well out of his reach. When it had him naked, it began adding decorative ropework across his torso and thighs, highlighting the curves of his hips and swell of his chest. His knees were bent and tied down, keeping him in a grueling frog-tie. The bondage had the unfortunate effect of putting his unmentionables on full display, which was undoubtedly his captor's intention.

"Comfortable?" Salazar brought him back to his present conundrum by trailing one small, veiny hand over pale skin. Leon squirmed, trying to dislodge him.

"Hands off the merchandise." He hissed. 

"I think we both need to let off some steam, as it were." Salazar said. He ignored Leon's growls and struggles, continuing to grope and pinch wherever he pleased. 

"What did you do with Ashley?" Leon demanded.

"She has been inducted into our little family, and transferred to Saddler's men for the time being. Meanwhile, it is my utter delight to deal with you, my little American pest." 

"I'm sure." Leon yanked on the rope around his wrists for the umpteenth time. "I don't suppose you'll let me go if I ask nicely."

"I'm afraid not." Salazar stepped aside, messing with something he'd picked up off the floor. When he returned to the edge of the altar, he reached between Leon's spread thighs, smearing cold grease over his perineum before slipping lower.

"Hey- Hey!"

"Oh, hush." Salazar scolded. "I'm sure you've spread your legs for enough men to find this… enthralling. I've heard tell of the American Dream, tainted with rebellion and personal freedoms. Too many of you waste your abilities and your minds on pursuing pleasures of the flesh. You are no different."

"That's democracy for ya." Leon grunted when two slimy fingers pressed inside him, exploring the soft warmth of his body. He wanted to deny it, and say that he was disgusted by the whole act, but his spine was beginning to tingle with arousal. It didn't help that Salazar chose that moment to jam his fingers upwards with disturbing accuracy. Leon yelled out before he could stop himself, jerking helplessly against the ropework. 

"Oh, Mr. Kennedy, did I touch a nerve?" 

"A couple." Leon growled. He bit down on his tongue when the poking didn't let up. Unable to lift his head, he couldn't look down and see if his body was responding, but he was almost positive that it was. There was a gentle ache festering at the base of his cock, sending pulses up and down his legs. He vowed not to beg for more, not to let his hips seek out more pleasure, but he wasn't sure whether that promise would stand up to Salazar's end game.

"You are most receptive." 

"Huh." Leon snorted. He turned his head to the side, stubborn and unyielding. His bangs flopped across his eyes, giving him something to hide behind. "What do you want from me?"

"A show." Salazar removed his fingers, and it was quiet for a long few moments. Leon flinched when something round and hard pressed against his hole, slowly breaching him. It was quite a bit larger than Salazar's fingers, and he closed his eyes to try and deal with the stretch. On all sides, the object seemed to have little nubs that pulled and teased his insides. When it was nudged up firmly against his prostate, he bit down on his lip.

"You're a bastard." He breathed out.

"Maybe so. Do try to put on a good performance for me." With a click, the toy buzzed to life, and Leon yelled in surprise. His eyes rolled back into his head at the vibration, made worse by the texture. 

"Nuh- fuck!" He ground his teeth together. Everything below his waist was reduced to a hot, mushy mess within seconds, limp and pliant. His cock throbbed, pulsing steadily as it leaked pre-cum onto his own stomach.

"Oh dear, I almost forgot." Salazar said. He pulled something out of his pocket, waving it around with a malicious grin on his face. Leon moaned loudly when his cock was touched and held still, rope encircling the base. A few more loops went around and between his balls, separating them and pulling them away from his body.

"Wh- what are- are you doing?" He demanded, fighting through the haze. The plaga had to be fueling him, making his body more receptive, there was no way this was all his own libido. It hadn't been that long since he'd gotten laid. 

"As I said, I expect a good show." Salazar came around the other side of the dais, tilting Leon's head up and stroking his hair. "You'll give in sooner or later, I don't doubt that." 

"You're gross." Leon managed to complain. He was swimming in arousal, his whole body craving carnal intimacy. Surprisingly, his fantasies were left intact by the urgings of the plaga. There were no monsters, no cult leaders, no disturbing religious imagery. Instead, his brain was conjuring up images of a faceless male lover, who seemed intent on bringing him to orgasm at lightning speed. Leon let one moan slip out, then two, his resistance melting in the arms of his pretend boyfriend. He bucked his hips to meet each thrust, whimpering quietly. 

"Fuck, fuck!" He chanted, tensing up as the knot in his stomach sunk deeper into his gut. His cock twitched pitifully, straining against its bonds. Salazar tutted at him, rubbing flushed cheeks with his gross, wrinkly fingers.

"I'm afraid that your seed is useless to me, Mr. Kennedy. I only want to see you give in to the plaga, see you give up control of your faculties. I certainly won't accomplish that by letting you seek your own pleasure." 

"Bastard." Leon groaned. His body was twice as sensitive, twice as responsive. It sang for the plaga, begging for more, for anything and everything. He needed to be touched, to rut up against something, anything to relieve the ache in his dick. It was growing worse by the second, and Leon moaned as his abs clenched, attempting to cum for the second time. He swore he could feel the vibrations in his teeth, clenched down tight as he writhed. 

"Salazar!" He managed to get out. "Turn it off." Leon's breathing became harsher, his body overrun with sensation. His eyes wanted to roll back in his head, but it wouldn't make the buzzing stop. 

"Why would I do that, pet?" Salazar asked, cupping Leon's chin and tilting his head back so they could make eye contact. "You are so beautiful like this, whining and crying, your pretty little cock turning redder and redder. You are art, Mr. Kennedy."

"Turn it- hhngh!" Leon arched his back, trying to push the toy out. He squirmed desperately, rocking back and forth as he bore down on it. It fell free with a lewd noise, buzzing dully on the marble floor. Leon panted, his chest heaving from the exertion. The plaga was still coiled inside him, wound tight from the stimulation. It ramped up the throbbing between his legs, amplifying the pulsing blood trapped inside his cock by the rope tied around its base.

"You want to try something else?" Salazar asked, wiping sweat away from Leon's forehead. He trailed his thumb over swollen lips, jerking back to avoid the teeth that snapped at him. Casually, he backhanded Leon, making his head snap against the dias. "Try and bite me again, little American, and I'll have your jaw broken." He moved around the pedestal, picking up another object from the floor. Leon tried to see what it was, straining against the ropes, but he didn't have enough freedom, and only managed to give himself a wicked rope burn on his collar. 

"Let me go." He said. "I'm an American agent, you'll be- Ah!" He flinched when something smooth and cold pressed against his hole, eventually forcing its way inside. His mouth dropped open into an 'O' shape, stunned by the length of the object. It just kept going, filling him up and pressing on his insides.

"I must thank you for finding this." Salazar said, his fingers tracing the stretched muscle of Leon's rim. "It belonged to my great-great-grandfather, many years ago. It is a symbol of royalty, mostly ritualistic, I'm afraid, and not worth much nowadays. But, you seem to have deemed it useful, since you carried it with you all this way." 

Leon groaned, his whole body shuddering as he put the pieces together. The staff he'd found in the ruins beneath the castle… he'd planned to sell it to the merchant, but now he wasn't sure the strange man would want it. It was kind of beautiful, if he was being honest. A solid gold hilt, with a red orb on the top that boasted gold relief in a delicate pattern, as well as a moderately sized red jewel that acted as a crown for the whole piece. 

"Take it out." He hissed. Instead, Salazar began fucking him with it, his movements harsh and shallow. Leon cried out despite himself, his eyes wide open and staring at the ceiling. Traitorously, his cock twitched and jumped, begging for attention. The throbbing pulse of the plaga mixing with his own arousal was enough to drive him mad. 

"Not until you say please." Salazar taunted, his voice sing-song. He reached up, flicking the head of Leon's cock and watching his whole body flinch in response. 

"Nuh-" Leon twisted his head back and forth, trying to find some little reserve of defiance. Nothing bubbled up or fought its way through, and he groaned, desperate. "Please." It was barely a whisper, his lips wet and sore from his biting.

"What was that?" Salazar asked. He graced his fingers over swollen flesh, a mockery of a handjob to make his captive arch and moan.

"Please!" Leon begged.

"Please what, Mr. Kennedy?"

"Please let me cum." 

"Good. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Salazar asked. He untied the rope around Leon's cock, tossing it aside. "Now, I'm going to let you cum, but how many times you cum is up to me." He shoved the staff forward, lodging it deep inside his captive. Leon came with a scream, thrashing in his bonds. Tears fell from his eyes, wetting his cheeks, as cum spurted over his stomach. 

"No, no…" He moaned. His body shuddered, overworked and exhausted. Between the fighting and the sex, he just wanted a nap, but Salazar had other plans. The tiny little man picked up the vibrating toy, pressing it to the head of Leon's cock. He earned a choked-up sob, the skin red and sensitive. 

"You are my plaything, Mr. Kennedy." Salazar said quietly. "You will come to realize that in due time." He held the vibrator there until Leon orgasmed again, a weaker streak of cum mixing with the initial puddle. With a wicked smile, he slid his fingers through it, ignoring the overstimulated whimpers his toy was letting out, and pushed them into a waiting mouth. Leon barely registered the invasion, caught between the plaga and the sensation between his legs. On impulse, he licked Salazar's fingers clean, swirling his tongue around them.

"Such a good pet." 

"Mm." He agreed, feeling warmth seep in between his ears. If he just tuned out, if he let the plaga take over for a bit, then maybe he could escape this unscathed. Another orgasm, dry and edging on painful, reinforced that idea. He didn't want to fight anymore, not when his punishment was tickling vibrations on the head of his cock. 

"Your eyes are certainly a beautiful shade of blue," Salazar commented. "But they are just as lovely in blood red. Don't worry, my pretty thing, just a little more and you can be at my side. No more fighting, no more running. You will be my beloved concubine, perfect and soft in every way. They will worship you, keep you bathed and fed. Would you like that?" 

"Mm- nuh hmm…" Leon gurgled around Salazar's fingers, his eyes half-lidded. They were indeed turning red, his mind foggy with pleasure. He was too far gone to notice when the staff and vibrator were pulled away, leaving him empty and aching. His body mindlessly rocked back and forth, longing for something to fill him up. Salazar pulled his fingers free, wiping off spit in blond hair before climbing up on the dias. He pushed his cock into Leon's hole, groaning at the clenching muscles that sucked him in. His hips smacked forward with jerky, uneven thrusts, and he didn't last longer than a minute, his cum hot and sticky inside his American whore. It leaked out slowly as Leon's body clenched around air. 

"Get him dressed." Salazar told the verdugo, who had been watching with hungry, glowing eyes. "Then bring him to the throne room. I want Saddler to see that I've made him my pet." He did up his trousers, turning to look at Leon one more time. "My ancestors conquered land." He giggled. "I conquer mouthy little Americans."


	7. RPD

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leon figure cum jar

"Ada?" Leon rolled his head to the side, his eyes unfocused and bleary. Pain washed over him, his shoulder aching and burning like an acid spill. Oh, right, he'd been shot. He blinked until his vision cleared, looking around slowly. 

"I'm sorry." 

"Ada?" He tried again, craning his neck towards the sound of her voice. The rest of his body was sluggish and heavy, unresponsive.

"I need my sample, and since you're so willing to sacrifice yourself for me, I thought you wouldn't mind one more little favor." She was perched up above him, sitting in a hollowed out ventilation duct. Her long legs were draped over the edge, giving him a tantalizing view of her skin.

"What favor?" Leon tugged on his arm, intending to scrub at the grime on his face, but didn't make it far before he met resistance. Slowly, he realized that he was tied down, his arms above his head and his legs spread obscenely wide. His uniform was gone, but his shoulder had been neatly bandaged. The vulnerability hit him like a truck.  
"Ada-" he squirmed. "Help me!"

"Don't panic, they won't hurt you, that's not what they're after." 

"What?" Leon twisted. His body felt warm, like he'd been given something. "What did you do to me?" He whimpered. 

"I need my sample, Leon, and this is the only way to get it." Ada paused. "Here they come, just lay still and they won't hurt you." 

"What- who-" Leon froze up when he heard shuffling footsteps. He tilted his head up, looking between his thighs. From down the hall, several shambling corpses appeared, groaning and bumping into each other. They made their way toward him, dull eyes fixated on his body.  
"Ada! Ada, please!" Leon cried, struggling and fighting the ropes. His heart hammered away in his chest, terrified of his apparent fate.

"Just relax, rookie." Ada's voice was calm, almost amused. "They won't hurt you. I made sure this would be nice and easy for you, all you have to do is lie back and enjoy yourself." 

"No!" Leon begged. He sobbed when the corpses got closer, the stench of their decaying skin amplified by the closed in space. Their hands hit his skin like wet paper against laminate, cold, and with a dull slap.  
"No… no no no…" Leon chanted. He closed his eyes tightly, wishing he didn't look quite so pathetic. If he'd shot himself as he'd intended earlier, then at least he would have died with his dignity intact. Instead, slimy, cold, horrible teeth scraped at his thighs, not breaking the skin, but feeling him out, exploring his body. The zombie nipped the swell of his ass, leaving a little hickey-like mark. It traveled inward, and Leon stifled a scream when it licked the rim of his hole. 

"Ada, please! Please!" He sobbed, tears streaming down his cheeks. His cries went unanswered, and he went into hysterics when the creature began sucking and nipping at his entrance. Sparks of horrid pleasure were ripping up his spine, and he cursed the drugs she'd given him, cursed her for tying him down, and cursed himself for coming to Raccoon City. A cold, mangled tongue traced the length of his cock, distracting him from his self-destructive thoughts. He was hard as diamonds, and his traitorous body loved the attention.  
The zombies were swarming him now, licking and tasting any skin they could find. One latched onto his throat and sucked, making Leon stiffen up in terror. He stared up at the ceiling, blinking away tears and gasping for air. His whines and whimpers intensified when the mouth on his ass was replaced with something bigger and more blunt. 

"Relax, Leon." Ada's voice floated through the nightmarish daze he was in. "I spent some time prepping you, it won't hurt too much." 

"You- wh-" Leon went quiet when the zombie in dress blues thrust into him, filling him to the brim. His body was loose and slick, and that was the only thing that prevented him from screaming. The stinging pain crept up on him, especially when the creature began to fuck into him with wild abandon. It had no care for his pleasure, no obligation to let him adjust to its girth, only primal need to fill him up and breed him. He swore he was going into shock, his eyes wide in disbelief and frozen on the ceiling. He was rigid all over, his breathing coming in short, jerky motions.

"Leon," Ada's voice reached his ears. She sounded… out of breath? "Just relax, take a deep breath." 

"W- why are you doing this?" Leon forced out. He cried out when his scalp was yanked on, pulling his head down to tip over the edge of the platform he was lying on. "No!" He begged, tearing up again at the sight of the cock in front of his face. He felt bile rise in his throat as it got closer, bumping up against his cheek and leaving a sticky smear across his skin.  
"Ada!"

"Breathe through your nose, rookie."

"Please!" Leon sobbed, the noise cutting into a gurgle when the zombie rammed its cock into his mouth and let out a low groan. His hands jerked against the ropes, desperate to free himself. He was gagging hard, repulsed by the mutated, rotten flesh bulging down his throat. Spit hung in a trail from his lip, swaying grotesquely as he was shoved back and forth between the creatures skewering him. Leon knew that he was into some weird shit, but he couldn't understand why he was still hard. As the zombie between his legs fucked him, it rubbed the remains of its beer belly against his cock, making it jump and twitch with the stimulation. He wanted to scream. His brow furrowed deeply, lewd noises coming from his mouth. 

Every second felt like an eternity, caught between horrible sensations that sunk talons of disgust into his chest. He was dirty, soiled. Probably infected. Ada had set him up to die, and he'd been foolish to trust her. This was what he deserved for his naivety, to be ripped to shreds by cold, sick hands. Unnervingly, none of the creatures had broken skin. The one on his neck had been moving steadily downward, leaving aching, sore bites in its path, but had never drawn blood. Leon's neck was hot and tight, no doubt filled with hickies, and he loathed the thought of seeing them in the mirror. His thoughts were interrupted when the zombie found one of his nipples, biting down and latching on to the sensitive skin. He choked, jamming the cock in his mouth deeper into his throat. 

"Mnuh!" He protested. It hurt, sharp teeth grating on his nerves, pulling on soft skin. It wasn't like he had _milk_ to give it, why the fuck was it so determined to suck on his tits? And why did it have to bite down so hard?

"They think you're a broodmare." Ada said, as if he'd asked his questions out loud. She still sounded out of breath, and despite himself, Leon was starting to worry about her. He tried to process her words, his mind slow after being terrified for so long. A broodmare? What had she done to him? He squirmed uselessly, tugging on the knots she'd made. It was clear that he wasn't going anywhere, not with how good her ropework was. 

A hard tug on his hair made him focus back on the zombie fucking his throat. Leon felt panic well up when the creature shoved in balls deep and went still for a long minute. He couldn't breathe. With a gross snarl, it pulled away, leaving a thick, slimy trail of cum and mucus connecting his mouth and its dick. 

"No…" Leon moaned. "Ada, please." His voice was rough, his throat dry and sore. When he looked up, he caught sight of her, legs spread, stockings pulled down. She was fingering herself as she watched his desecration. He could just barely see where two of her fingers met her body, disappearing between her folds. Feeling sick, he turned away. He could feel rot and cum sticking to his face, drying in his hair, adhering itself to his soul. Another creature managed to make its way around, finding his defenseless mouth. It shoved its cock blindly against Leon's face until it found what it was looking for. As it thrust, it groaned loudly, making small, aborted movements with its hips. Thankfully, it wasn't as well-endowed as the previous creature, and left Leon with more breathing room. As he fellated it- with no small amount of reluctance- he came to a horrifying discovery. It wasn't a smaller cock, it was missing the end. Open sores brushed against his tongue, and Leon retched. He managed to pull his head away and free his mouth, but the taste that lingered kept his stomach churning.

"Get off! Get off!" He begged. The zombie snarled angrily, grabbing his head and shoving its cock up against warm skin. Leon cried harder as it rubbed against his cheek, smearing blood and pre-cum across his face. To his horror, he realized that the creature buried inside his ass was probably just as rotten. The former officer was fucking into him recklessly, his massive gut still mimicking a lousy handjob. It was grunting rhythmically, satisfied with the feel of his insides. Leon was positive that being dead decreased your stamina, and he was proved right when he felt ice cold liquid seep into his body. The cop pulled away, wandering back down the hall. Another took its place, rutting blindly until its cock caught on Leon's rim. It slid into him with the barest amount of resistance, a lewd squelch announcing its success. 

"No…" Leon whimpered. He jumped when cold, tacky semen sprayed across his face, ending up mashed against his skin by the still-thrusting zombie. He gasped in surprise when the creature that had latched onto his chest suddenly leg up, allowing blood to flow back into his abused nipple. It hurt like hell, and he bit down on the inside of his cheek to muffle a cry. The zombie seemed intent on finding a bigger prize, snarling and mouthing at his ribs and stomach. It kept making its way lower as Leon began to tremble, terrified of whatever was coming next. He screamed in surprise when it wrapped its mouth around his cock.

"No!" He begged. "No, please, I don't want this!" His voice cracked. Instead of listening, the zombie worked its jaw, teeth scraping sensitive flesh, and wriggled its mangled tongue. Leon sobbed openly, disgusted by how good it felt. He couldn't hold back his urges, bucking his hips whenever the pleasure began to build. Not to be outdone, the zombie fucking him began to speed up. There was something bulbous and firm that kept nudging against Leon's prostate, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine. He tried not to think about what it could be.

"That's it, baby, just let it happen." Ada cooed. She sounded pleased, like he'd done well in a school play. 

"No-" Leon whined. He was helpless, trapped between the monsters as they took their fill of his body. His cock was aching, desperate to cum, but limited movement from an undead tongue barely provided any stimulation. The zombie inside him snarled, snapping its hips forward and digging its fingers into Leon's hips. No doubt there would be bruises left behind, little purple reminders of his debauchery. Milky white cum leaked down his thighs as the creature stumbled away, leaving only the one nursing on Leon's cock. It seemed to understand that there was vacancy between its toy's legs, and crawled over him to rub its cock against his ass. Eventually, it found the sticky mess that made up its bullseye, and pushed in. Leon groaned, tired of the harsh stretch on his insides. This zombie's cock was rock hard, as if it was made from solid stone. He didn't want to know what had happened to cause that, and simply laid back as it fucked him, hoping it would be over soon.  
If Leon was anything, he was extraordinarily unlucky, so of course it wasn't that easy. The zombie's unnaturally hard dick stabbed and rubbed his prostate until it swelled, leaving him in a broken, moaning heap. His cock was nearly purple, leaking pre-cum in rivers down the sides.

"Please. Please." He was begging for something entirely different now. The zombie didn't listen, of course, keeping to its own pace. It growled lowly, pawing at pale thighs. Leon tried to spread his legs further, but could hardly move an inch. He arched his lower back in an attempt to spear himself on the cock inside him, but the creature wasn't interested.  
"C'mon." He whined.

"Don't worry, handsome, you'll get off one way or another." Ada teased. She watched Leon writhe, desperate to cum. He ended up shoving his hips back to meet the zombie's thrusts, but only managed to further excite his assailant. The creature orgasmed with a throaty groan, emptying its seed into Leon's body. It pulled away just as the others had, taking off down the hall. Ada waited until it had turned the corner before hopping down. She adjusted her dress, coming over with a vial.

"Let me go." Leon said, sounding worn out. His cock twitched between his legs, still swollen and hard.

"Mm, not yet." Ada said. She pushed the vial into his ass, watching the slimey cum begin to drip inside and fill it up. With her other hand, she reached up, closing her fingers around his dick and gently pulling up and down. Leon moaned, his whole body clenching up. The motion pushed a wad of cum out of his body and into the tube.  
"Good boy." Ada praised. She kept stroking him, rubbing her thumb over his swollen glans and spreading around the sticky pre-cum between her fingers. A snarl startled her, and she realized that more undead were coming for a turn with their new toy. "Better hurry, handsome." She warned.

"Ada?" He moaned, too occupied to notice the incoming threat. Six zombies, dressed in construction worker vests and carhartts, rounded the corner. Ada cussed, pulling the vial away and capping it off.

"Sorry, sweetheart, looks like my time's up. Thanks for the help." She blew Leon a kiss, watching his eyes go wide as he caught up with her words.

"Ada, wait!" He struggled frantically, his cock bobbing between his legs. "No! No, please!" He watched in horror as she climbed back into the ventilation shaft, disappearing into the dark beyond the metal covering and broken fan blades. The zombies came closer, trudging through muck and mud to get to him. Leon closed his eyes, choking down more tears. It was going to be a long night.


	8. Rasklapanje

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Need a hand?

"Helena? Shit, H-" Leon yelped as he stumbled, his gun flying from his hands. Gravel and dirt ground into his gloves when he hit the floor, his knees not any better off. He rolled sideways, already panicking about the monsters sneaking up behind him. The disembodied hands made awful scratching, skittering noises that echoed in his head. He swore they were closing in. 

Something grabbed a chunk of his hair, yanking on it and forcing his head down against the pavement.

"Fuck!" Leon swatted at it, trying to free himself. More and more pricks of sensation began to register, and he realized that there were multiple sets of hands, all clawing and pulling at his clothes. "No!" He grabbed for one that was trying to dip into the collar of his shirt. It fought back, pinning his wrist down with surprising strength. What the _fuck_ were these things made of? Leon grunted when his other arm was grabbed as well. He was spread-eagled now, like an offering to an army of hungry mouths. Instead of a shambling horde, more hands showed up. They pinched him roughly, feeling him up through his slacks.

"Hey! What the fuck!" He shouted. Rotten fingers ignored his cries, tearing at his belts until his pants could be yanked down as far as they would go. His briefs fared worse, the monsters tearing through them like paper. Greedily, they squeezed his genitals, making him yell out in shock. Too many fingers- way too many- rubbed at his cock, coaxing it to life. They teased his glans with horrible efficiency, his hips jerking to try and move away. 

"Fuck, nuh!" He complained, biting down when a thumb tried to push into his mouth. It scraped against his gums, feeling the cleft of his chin with its palm. The other fingers curled around his cheek, attaching to his face like some sort of squid. Leon prayed that it wouldn't try and invade his eyes or nose. He kept his teeth clenched, even when more fingers crept between his thighs. They massaged the muscle there, teasing him while they explored his body and prodded his more intimate anatomy.

"Mm!" Leon tried to struggle again when something slid over his ass, teasing his rim. What was that…? Oh shit. He glanced down to see the _swarm_ of hands dissipate in order to let the rasklapanje's head and shoulders crawl towards him. It was panting and shuffling, its one good arm straining as it dragged itself closer. This wasn't good. His only respite had been the knowledge that hands couldn't bite him, but that was gone now.

"Helena!" He yelled out. It was a rookie mistake. As soon as his jaw shifted, the hand on his face forced two fingers into his mouth, feeling the line of his teeth and playing with his tongue. Leon gagged at the taste, his eyes watering. Lying on his back like this, he'd surely drown in his own vomit. He moaned helplessly as his tongue was pinched and tugged on, dirt and other mess coating his taste buds. It was enough to distract him, keeping him from worrying about the other creatures until a malformed head buried itself between his legs. His struggles renewed, tears spilling over as its tongue lapped at his hole. 

Leon had never hated Umbrella and all of its creations more than he did in this specific moment.

The creature nipped and sucked at whatever flesh it could reach, shoving its tongue past Leon's rim and tasting his insides. With renewed vigor, it attempted to bury its face deeper in his crotch, as if it was starving for a taste of his body. The hands seemed to be waiting for something, idly teasing his cock and tugging gently on his balls. Leon squirmed, hating the wet, sloppy noises coming from between his thighs. He regretted calling out for Helena. If she found him like this, he'd never be able to look her in the eye again. She had run off to try and find the keys for the meat market gate, leaving him to deal with the rasklapanje. Leon had assumed the beast would be similar to the regeneradors that he'd encountered in Spain, but oh god, had he been devastatingly wrong. The things were unkillable, morphing and growing constantly to reconnect severed limbs and damaged parts. What a joke.

"Hnuh-" He let out a surprised noise as the head pulled away, cold air washing over his ass. He was soaked with saliva, his thighs sticky with it. Almost without pause, one of the hands filled that vacancy, shoving cold, bony fingers into his hole. The pain made him arch his back, thrusting his cock into the hand resting on his stomach. Two, three fingers- he could barely keep track. They crooked and wriggled, blunt nails scratching his insides unpleasantly. With unnerving precision, they knocked against his prostate, ripping a strangled scream from his throat. 

_No no no no no_

He wouldn't get off on this, he _couldn't_ get off on this. More insistent pressure had his eyes rolling back in his head. His chest heaved, the stress making his breath come in short gasps. Leon struggled, his body tensing up when the rest of the hand began to push its way inside him. It was too much, too fast, and he swore he was going to split in two. Meanwhile, much to his dismay, the head of the best had found a new purpose- mouthing at his thighs and leaving purple marks in its wake.

Neon lights blinded him, the sky above filled with blinking figures and smoke. As he went limp, resigned to just letting them have their way, his focus shifted away from the physical sensation, away from pinching fingers in his mouth, around his cock, inside his body. He smelled rotten meat and blood, heard the crackle of unbridled electricity and the squawks of abandoned poultry. Thank _god_ that the chickens were his only witnesses. 

"Au-oh! Nuh!" Leon was forced to focus on the rasklapanje again when it curled, forcing its fist inside him. "Sto-" He fought, thrashing his head back and forth and yanking on his restrained wrists. His movements only seemed to encourage the creature, which burrowed deep inside him. Its knuckles were merciless, rubbing over his prostate and sending shock of blunt, horrible pleasure up his spine. His cock twitched, trapped inside a cocoon of greedy fingers. There were two disembodied hands fighting for space and inadvertently giving him a handjob. One slipped lower, squeezing his balls in a vice grip.

"Hnuh-!" Leon arched his back. It hurt, but the ache was dull and hot, riling him up more than he wanted to admit. Something sharp was pressing into the head of his cock- a thumbnail, if he had to guess- and the combined pain-pleasure was becoming too much. If the monsters kept this up, he was going to have the most shameful orgasm of his life. That was saying something- during his Stratcom training, he had jacked off to the thought of his drill sergeant berating and spanking him in front of his squad. That, he could blame on hormones and stress, but this? This was his masochism coming back to bite him in the ass. 

"Leon?"

Oh _shit._

He tried to go still, to minimize the amount of noise he was making, but the hand currently fisting him was stuck in a loop of incredibly lewd sounds. Leon groaned softly, muffled by the fingers tickling his molars. He prayed that Helena would take a wrong turn or keep going down another alley. 

"Leon, I found the keys, we can get out of here!" She called. "I lost the freaky monster, though, I don't know where it went."

Leon rolled his eyes. _Yeah, no worries, I found it for you._  
He began to panic when her footsteps got louder, closing in on him. His fear only fueled the rasklapanje, which sped up its torturous movements and cruel teasing. Leon twisted his hips to try and escape, letting out a garbled moan when the hands clamped down tighter in response. 

"Leon?"

_No!_

"Leon, what are you- What the-" Helena stared in horror, her eyes darting back and forth between swarms of rotten skin. To her, it looked like the rasklapanje was attempting to consume Leon, blackened flesh and cords of muscle weaving in and out of his clothes. It was only when she saw his slacks bunched around his knees that she realized what they were doing.

"Oh god!" She knelt down, grabbing his knife and using the blade to pry undead fingers from his mouth. 

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry don't look, don't- n-" Leon moaned, his hips canting upwards. His eyes rolled back, overwhelmed as the monster forced an orgasm out of him. He sobbed, cheeks burning with shame as cum spurted across his vest. Helena froze, eyes wide in shock. It took her a moment to recover, but when she did, she wrestled with the hands pinning Leon's wrists to the ground. They crunched under the knife, going still after a few weak death throes. No doubt, they would spring up again soon. She moved to his ankles next, deliberately looking away from the creatures desperately milking her partner's cock.

"Get it out, get it-" Leon groaned, tossing one of the hands aside. It landed inside a box, where it angrily scratched at the walls. He was too focused on the thing inside him to notice, reaching between his legs and gripping its wrist. When he tugged on it, it panicked, and tried to pull itself in deeper.  
"AH!" Leon screamed. "No! No!" He pulled harder, yanking it out with an awful squelch. Helena didn't dare look, tugging on a disembodied head that was sucking hickies into pale thighs. She kicked it away, sliding the knife towards Leon before firing several rounds into the thing's skull. 

"Are you okay?" Unsure of what else to say, she slowly turned back around. Leon was curled on his side, putting his weight on his knife, which was skewering one of the hands.

"I've been better." He said after a moment. "Fuck."

"I'll, um-" Helena gestured. "Be around the corner. Get dressed, and we'll find somewhere safe to stop for a bit-"

"No time." Leon shook his head. "I'm not letting Simmons get away." He pulled his pants up, snapping his belt into place. "Do you have the keys?"

"Yeah, are you sure you're okay?"

"No, but it's nothing some alcohol and extreme denial won't fix." 

"That's not-" Helena shut her mouth abruptly. "That's fucked up, Kennedy."

"Therapy is expensive."

"Touche."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the first fic I've ever written where I felt free to explore heavier kinks + darker topics. Thank you for encouraging me. 💕

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah. This is gonna get weird. Buckle up.
> 
> Twitter: @pointofdespair
> 
> Come join me! I mostly post filthy headcannons and talk about upcoming fics. In the future, I want to do polls and stuff about pairings and kinks!


End file.
